The object of this invention is to provide a thin camouflage material which reflects to a pre-determined extent radar waves in the W-band (96 GHz, 3 mm), K-band (35 GHz, 9 mm), and X-band (9 GHz, 30 mm). With optimum reflection of radar waves in all three wave bands, low emission of energy in the 3-5 um and 8-14 um wave band ranges, desirable also for thermal camouflage, is effected.
Throughout this application reference will be made to the reflection of the camouflage material. As is well-known, reflection is closely related to absorption and transmission. For materials that are thin compared with the wavelength, only one parameter (i.e., reflection, absorption or transmission) need be measured and the other parameters can be calculated using known physical equations and laws. Therefore, although reference below will generally be to reflection, there always are corresponding absorption and transmission values.
An important feature of the present invention resides in the ability that it offers to control the extent to which the radar waves of surveillance instruments are reflected to thwart detection of objects covered by the camouflage material. Separate but predeterminable and interacting means are provided to control the reflection of incident radar waves of differing wave lengths, making it possible to tailor the camouflage to the particular conditions obtaining in the location of use.